


All that I could ask for

by EmperorChris



Series: Sleuthing Trickster AU [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN FIC, Some Humor, happy birthday Haru, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: Since her mother had passed away, Haru's birthdays have been lifeless and forgotten.Meeting a group of outcasts and especially the Trickster among them however, might bring back all that life back into it.(Part of the Sleuthing Trickster AU)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Sleuthing Trickster AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	All that I could ask for

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know what I'm doing might seem stupid because we're not *anywhere* near December in the main fic when this story comes out but I really wanted to write this and tease things I am planning to write in the main fic. That's why I'm putting a spoiler warning in here, in case you guys want to see the main fic progress first (which is gonna be a long time, I know). For those that don't care, have fun :)

**_Shujin Academy_ **

When Haru arrived at school, things went as usual. She attended class until lunch break, where she would tend to her garden.

Her work was silent as it had been for the past few weeks, since Ren couldn’t be there. That is until a certain trio entered the rooftop.

“Happy Birthday, Haru!” they said in unison, making her jump.

“Huh? T-thank you, but how did you know?” Haru asked.

“I looked through your files to make sure we wouldn’t miss it. I’m sorry, if I dove too deeply into your privacy.” Makoto explained sheepishly.

“N-no, it’s alright! Although, I am curious as to why you would want to know?” Haru tilted her head.

“Are you for real? You’re our friend! What other reason should we have?” Ryuji countered nonchalantly.

“And as your friend, we should at least congratulate you. Oh and we should totally celebrate!” Ann beamed at her fluffy-haired friend.

“Oh, uhm… Thank you, but I don’t see the necessity for it. ” Haru averted her gaze to hide her slight blush.

Now that she thought about it, this is the first time since her mother’s passing that someone had affectionately wished her a happy birthday.

“Ugh, you’re just like RenRen.” Ryuji groaned.

“No wonder they make such a great couple.” Ann snorted while Haru’s cheeks went from slightly pink to red.

“Alright, you two. That’s enough teasing. If she doesn’t want to, then we’ll leave it at that.” Makoto sighed.

Before the two blondes were able to protest, their phones rang.

  
  


Futaba: HAPPY BDAY, HARU!!!

Futaba: .*･ﾟ☆ヾ(*∇*)ﾉ☆ﾟ･* .

Yusuke: I wish you a happy birthday as well.

Haru: Thank you!

Haru: That’s very kind of both of you.

“Huh? That’s weird… Ren didn’t say anything.” Ann pointed out.

“That’s unusual. I even told him about it yesterday.” Makoto added.

“Well, maybe he just overslept or somethin’.” Ryuji shrugged.

“Ryuji… You and I both know that Ren’s an early-riser.” Ann argued.

“I-I mean… it could still be possible.” Ryuji responded sheepishly.

Haru felt slightly anxious about that. Did Ren just forget about it? He couldn’t have, it was too recent. Did he simply not care? How does _Ann_ know that he’s an early-riser. 

Thankfully, her phone rang again and this time, it was only her phone.

Ren: So Makoto told me something rather interesting yesterday…

Ren: Happy Birthday, my Empress!

Ren: From Morgana and me, of course.

Haru: Thank you, dear!

Haru: And you too Mona-chan!

Ren: If it’s alright with you…

Ren: Would you want to spend some time with me today?

Ren: If you have other plans or want the others to be there, then that’s perfectly fine of course!

Haru giggled at Ren’s almost immediate follow-up.

Haru: I’d very much love to.

Haru: Just the two of us.

Haru could feel her heart race when she wrote that.

Ren: It’s a date then.

Ren: I’ll see you after school.

Ren: Love you.

Haru: Love you too!

Haru’s heart raced even faster and the color of her cheeks turned into a tone similar to Makoto’s eyes.

“Ha! Guess that explains it!” Ryuji said when he saw Haru’s expression.

“So~, got yourself a date?” Ann asked with a teasing look.

“Y-yes. Uhm, I’m sorry if you wanted to celebrate with me but I would like to spend the day with Ren.” Haru sheepishly answered.

“No, it’s alright. If anything, you two deserve time alone for once.” Makoto replied with a kind smile. 

“Thank you, Mako-chan. I really appreciate it.” Haru smiled back.

  
  


* * *

**_LeBlanc_ **

Haru arrived at LeBlanc and greeted Boss who was about to leave. After he wished her a happy birthday as well, she made her way upstairs. On her way, she could hear the rhythm of a pair of knitting needles working on something.

“Oh, you’re already here.” Ren looked up from his hands to look at her with a smile while still working on what seemed to be a piece of clothing.

“Hello, dear.” Haru sat down next to him.

“Uhm… What were you working on?” Haru asked when Ren put the yarn away.

“It was originally supposed to be your birthday present but considering the little time I had to prepare it, I decided I’ll give it to you on Christmas.” Ren explained sheepishly.

“Oh, I see. I’ll look forward to it then.” Haru smiled, making Ren slightly blush.

“W-well, actually I still have some other presents here.” Ren gestured towards the table next to them, where a cake was standing.

“Wow… Where did you get it? Wait, did you make it?” Haru taken agasp.

“Actually, Mom made it. When I told her that your birthday is today, she insisted upon it. She also left a card for you.” Ren fiddled with his bangs.

“That’s very nice of her.” Haru muttered. 

She couldn’t exactly put into words how grateful she was. So instead she stood up and read the card.

_“Dear Haru-chan,_

_I wish you a very happy birthday and I hope you will continue doing well._

_See this as a token of gratitude for being there for my son when I couldn’t._

_May your relationship with Ren continue prospering and may your future be bright._

_Much love,_ _  
_ _Naoto Shirogane-Tatsumi.”_

Haru could feel tears forming in her eyes.

_“P.S.: In case the two of you get intimate, please remember to use protection.”_

Haru blushed deeply and put the card back on the table. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and then turned back to Ren who was holding out a neatly knitted sheep to her.

“Happy Birthday, Haru.” Ren gave her a soft smile.

“Awww, it’s adorable! Thank you, Ren. Did you make it?” Haru gratefully took it from him.

“I did. There’s a certain reason I gave you that sheep, you know?” Ren fiddled with his bangs again.

“What do you mean, darling?” Haru gave him a curious look.

“Knitting has always been a hobby of mine that I used as a means to relax. If I’m completely honest… it was my main way to cope in stressful situations” Ren explained.

“Ren…” Haru casted her eyes downward, thinking about how much pain he must’ve been hiding.

“But… I don’t think I need this to vent anymore. Not after I’ve gotten to know you. W-what I’m trying to say is. I’m giving you this sheep because… I wanna tell you that you’re an even better source of comfort.” Ren blushed and averted his gaze.

Haru was speechless. Throughout all the years of being engaged to Sugimura and her father turning cold, she never experienced even a small fraction of the affection Ren or any of her friends are giving her right now. 

Before Haru knew it, tears were flowing down her cheeks. She embraced Ren into a deep hug.

“Thank you so much!” Haru managed to get out in-between sobs.

Ren said nothing and rubbed her back to comfort her while she let it all out. When she calmed down Ren got up and offered her a tissue, which she gratefully took.

“I-I’m sorry. I ruined your shirt.” Haru apologized while Ren put on a new shirt.

“It’s alright. I’m pretty sure I ruined one of your sweaters. Might as well return the favor.” Ren smirked, making his girlfriend giggle.

“I don’t think I can repeat how grateful I am. That was a truly great gift, dear.” Haru leaned against his shoulder when he sat back down.

“A-actually, there’s one last gift for you.” Ren said nervously and slightly tensed up.

“Ren, I think you’ve given me enough already.” Haru gave him a guilt-ridden look.

“That’s the last one, I promise. I-I really want you to have it!” Ren insisted.

“Alright, I know there’s no stopping you.” Haru relented and sighed.

“Good, uh… that one’s supposed to be a surprise. So... could you please close your eyes?” Ren asked sheepishly with a deep blush.

Haru nodded and complied. While she had her eyes closed, she could hear Ren taking a deep breath. Then suddenly, she felt the soft touch of Ren’s lips meeting hers.

Haru was shocked at first but indulged further into the kiss, cupping Ren’s cheek in response. Neither of them wanted the moment to end but unfortunately, the need to catch a breath broke up the kiss.

They looked at each other while they were panting until Ren averted his gaze.

“Th-that was my first kiss and I figured it would make a good birthday present. I’m really sorry if I overstepped any boundaries!” Ren awkwardly apologized.

“N-no no no, it’s alright! It was great, actually.” Haru flailed with her arms.

“That was my first kiss too. So I’m glad that I got to share it with you. W-would you like to do it again?” Haru blushed just as deeply as her boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Ren gave her a warm smile.

The couple initiated another deep kiss. In that tender moment, Haru had never felt more fulfilled than she does now. After all, this deep affection from all her friends and especially her boyfriend…

...was all that she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I ruined my sleep schedule for this and it was totally worth it.  
> For those that come from my main fic I hope I was able to tease/showcase Ren's development in the story and I also hope that I properly wrote Haru and Makoto in this because this is my first time writing them.  
> I hope I was properly able to deliver on the romance and make the fluff good.  
> As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it and I'll see you guys next time :)


End file.
